


Soft Sun

by Unneededree



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, Dom/sub, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unneededree/pseuds/Unneededree
Summary: Lana watched the sun set fondly. With the skyscrapers far in the horizon, she could imagine she was still back home with her family, clearing the dishes with her mom or playing a game with her brothers. Tears stung her eyes and she hurriedly wiped them away. She had taken that for granted, taken them for granted. It wouldn’t help to cry about them now and the arm curling tightly around her waist told her it wouldn’t be appreciated. This was her choice, she reminded herself rigidly. If she let herself fall apart now, she wouldn’t be seeing the sun again for a long time. Turning to Jason -who was studying her intensely- her chest tightened. She wanted to fight, to scream, to push him away and not stop running until she collapsed. But at the thought, her healed leg throbbed and she remembered the heavy chains that he had kept her in the last time she had tried to run. So instead, she nuzzled herself closer to him and laid her head against his shoulder.





	Soft Sun

Lana watched the sun set fondly. With the skyscrapers far in the horizon, she could imagine she was still back home with her family, clearing the dishes with her mom or playing a game with her brothers. Tears stung her eyes and she hurriedly wiped them away. She had taken that for granted, taken  _ them  _ for granted. It wouldn’t help to cry about them now and the arm curling tightly around her waist told her it wouldn’t be appreciated. This was her choice, she reminded herself rigidly. If she let herself fall apart now, she wouldn’t be seeing the sun again for a long time. Turning to Jason -who was studying her intensely- her chest tightened. She wanted to fight, to scream, to push him away and not stop running until she collapsed. But at the thought, her healed leg throbbed and she remembered the heavy chains that he had kept her in the last time she had tried to run. So instead, she nuzzled herself closer to him and laid her head against his shoulder. 

“Thank you.” She whispered. She felt him chuckle underneath her, his hand slowly petting her short hair. 

“This is a reward, darling. See what happens when you  _ obey _ ?” At that, he gripped her hair tightly and twisted her head to look at him. Lana nodded submissively, her eyes betraying her fear. He leaned his head toward hers, and instinctively she parted her lips, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. She kissed him back, not daring to pull back until he did. His fingers roughly traveled down her back, and she let out a small moan into his mouth. It felt so much better to just surrender. Jason took what he wanted no matter what, so why not enjoy it?

He bit down on her lip, and she felt the painful memories tugging at her. Lana willed them to leave, to let herself be washed away by the pleasure Jason was giving her now. But as he pushed her to the ground, pinning her arms above her, she was  _ back _ . Back to that horrible night that had replayed thousands of times in her head.  

_ “Be quiet.” The masked man hissed as he pressed the gun to her brother’s temple. Lana stifled her cry and held her breath as her chest shook in silent sobs. Her brothers and she had been watching a movie when the man had knocked on the door. Marco had answered it, grumbling about unwelcome solicitors. He had come back with the man leading him with a hand gripped around his neck and a gun pressed in his back into the room. The man had forced Lana and her other brother against the wall. Unceremoniously, he knocked the boys out with the butt of his gun before turning to Lana. _

_ “Please,” she had sobbed, “Take whatever you want. There’s money upstairs and my mom’s computer just please don’t hurt them. I can-” He grabbed her tightly around the collar of her shirt, pulling her face up to his. _

_ “What did I say about being quiet?” He growled. She closed her mouth. His cold eyes pierced hers. She struggled against his grip and he shook her roughly. “Just to let you know,” he said as he squeezed his hand around her face, “I will take what I want. But, what happens to them,” he turned her around to face her siblings, “is up to you.”  _

Jason kissed her neck and she shuddered involuntarily. Digging her fingers into Jason’s jacket, she arched her back until she was pressed firmly against him. She didn’t mind this part much anymore. It took less acting than the rest of it and she could almost enjoy herself. Everything else though, the obedience, the torture, the humiliation...

Her whole body shook as he traced the scars on her stomach with his tongue. Scars he had given her, that she had  _ earned _ . She gasped as he nibbled at his favorite, a ‘J’ carved into the right side of her hip. He loved going back over and over it with different tools. He wanted it to stand out, he told her. The other cuts may fade away and heal, he said, but this would stay with her forever. She stared up at the orange sky above her and tried to imagine herself somewhere else. She was on a beach with her lover the day after their wedding. They had saved themselves for this moment and he loved her and-

Jason sunk his teeth into her inner thigh, biting until Lana was sure he drew blood. She let out a wail, pushing his head away with her hands. He dug in tighter.  _ Can’t get away. He always takes what he wants.  _ She forced herself to place her hands to her side. Lying still, she didn’t dare do anything but let out a few labored breaths as he finished making his gash. 

He looked up at her, and in the fading light she could see the danger in his eyes. “Lana,” he warned, “I don’t want to fuck a corpse.” He forced his fingers into her wound. Gasping, she nodded vigorously and willed herself to respond in the way he liked. She let out a few labored ‘ahs’ and moans. He took the pressure off her leg and repositioned them until his face was above hers.

“Good,” he sighed. He pushed her hair out of her eyes. “Damn, you’re beautiful.” His bloodied fingers pressed against her lips. Without hesitation, she opened her mouth. She flicked her tongue over his fingers, tasting the iron of her own blood. She hummed and nibbled lightly on his fingers, pushing aside the part of her that wanted to bite them off. As the light faded, they stared into each other’s eyes. Jason let out a low groan. Slowly, he pulled away. She mumbled her fake discontent. 

“Don’t worry, pet, there’ll be more once we go back inside.” Her breath hitched and she felt her heart start to race. She couldn't go back. She hadn’t tasted fresh air in so long, hadn’t seen anything but those flickering florescent lights.

“Couldn’t we stay out here?” His nails dug into her shoulder as a warning. “N-no one will see us,” she stammered. He laughed darkly. 

“Lana,” he growled, “If there was a  _ chance  _ someone would see us, you wouldn’t be out here.” His face pressed into her neck as she willed herself not to cry. “There’s no one left to care about you, no one’s looking for you.” 

_ The man cuffed her wrists behind her back and sat her on the couch. She didn’t dare say a word as he walked over to her brothers. He nudged Daniel with his boot and she felt her lungs burned with anger and worry. The man looked back at her and she held his gaze. _

_ “I’m taking you with me,” he said. Her stomach flipped, and she shook her head, tears blurring her vision. “Yes. I am.” His tone was final. Her mind screamed at her to run away or to yell for help, but she focused on her brothers helplessly lying on the ground. “I’m also taking one of them.” She let out a ragged sob that she couldn’t smother. _

_ “Why?” Lana whimpered, “Who are you? P-please I don’t know what you want.” She couldn’t stop the noise from escaping her as she cried. He grabbed her long hair and dragged her up, pulling at the roots so hard she was sure it would fall out. Then, he slapped her hard across the face.  _

_ “Shut up.” He said fiercely. She fell silent again, staring at him with wide eyes. Quiet, quick hiccups escaped her lips. “I’m taking one of them to make sure you behave. You will pick which one” She opened her mouth. “ _ Hush _.” His eyes glowed dangerously and she closed it. “You will pick and then I will take the handcuffs off of you and we will walk together out of the building to my car.” Shaking, she stared at the crazed man in front of her. Did he think he could just walk out of their apartment with two kids in tow? Her wrists bit into the too-tight handcuffs.  _

_ “Well?” He hissed, “Which do you want?” She shook her head, her hair falling in front of her face.  _

_ “I can’t choose,” she hiccuped, “Please, just take me, they- they don’t know who you are. I won’t fight you, I promise.” She looked at Marco. He was a year older than her. He’d just gotten accepted into Marquette, he was leaving in the fall. And Daniel was only nine. He needed so much more than what they had but he was caring and full of love. She couldn’t choose to rip either of their lives away. From the corner of her eye, she saw the man shake his head.  _

_ “It doesn’t work that way,” he snapped. “Either you choose and walk nicely out of here with me or-” he aimed his gun at Daniel’s head, “-I kill them both and drag you out of here. So, what’s it going to be? Because it may just be easier to-” _

_ “Wait!” she said, almost yelling. “Wait.” Marco would never forgive her if she let Daniel die when she could’ve saved him. She wouldn’t forgive herself, either. She nodded toward Marco. “Take him. Please, don’t hurt them.” Her voice was barely audible. The man nodded and moved toward her. Her mind raced, frantically trying to figure a way out. As he pocketed his gun, she kicked him roughly in the stomach, stunning him for a moment. She let out a cry and tried to knock him down. If she could get him on the ground and away from the gun- _

_ He grabbed her cuffed arms and twisted them at a sickening angle. She cried out desperately in pain and stopped struggling.  _

_ “Wrong move, darling.” _

Jason helped her to her feet. She was very careful to not look like she was putting up a fight. Jason would tolerate the occasional slip of her submissive demeanor, but if he thought she was trying to escape... Lana’s mind filled with fear at the thought. She took one last look at the sky, holding on to the feeling. He made her walk back down into the cellar of her own accord, locking it behind them. The second time she had tried to escape, he had laughed at her attempts to open it. Right before he beat her within an inch of her life, of course. 

Once they were securely inside, Jason pinned Lana to the wall. “You were so good,” he breathed, lightly kissing her neck. She nervously swallowed against his lips.

“I want to make you happy.” She said. Her hands ghosted down his stomach, ending near his crotch. “Please,” she begged, “let me make you happy.” Jason smiled. Who was he to deny her?

 


End file.
